Guardian of the Jedi story 2 in Skywalker Legacy
by JediIllusion
Summary: Danielle Skywalker and her friends are finally graduating from the Academy and now they are Jedi Knights. This is their first adventure as Jedi Knights, one of many. R&R!!!
1. Chapter One: The Ceremony

**Title: The Skywalker Legacy: Guardian of the Jedi (Story 2 in series)**

**Author: Jedidanny ( danielle_skywalker_jedi@hotmail.com )**

**Rating: PG**

**Genre: Romance, action-adventure, alternate universe**

**Time Period: About ten years before the New Jedi Order**

**Summary: Danielle Skywalker is graduating from the ****Jedi**** **Academy****** and her life begins to change. R&R!**

**Author's note/Disclaimer: Star Wars doesn't belong to me, and these are all semi-original characters, save for those with the last name Skywalker and Solo.**

**                                                                        Chapter One:**

**                                                                        The Ceremony**

****

**            Danielle Skywalker blinked back tears as she followed her fellow graduating friends down the aisle and to the stage of the audience chamber of the ****Jedi**** **Academy****** on Yavin Four. **

**            In front of her were her boy friend Joey, twin brother Jesse, and her other friends. Now at age twenty-one, she was graduating from the Academy and becoming a Jedi Knight.**

**            Watching in the audience were people Danny had called family and friends for most of her life: Leia and Han Solo, their kids, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin, Alison and Binx; her foster brother Rei, and her friends Alex, Syria, Dan, Chris, and Mica. There were also families of the other graduates there.**

**            Standing on the stage was Luke Skywalker, the founder of the Academy and her cousin in his Jedi uniform. Behind him in a row stood the Jedi Masters and Knights.**

**            They walked up onto the stage and the graduating students stood in a row as Luke walked to the microphone.**

**            "As the founder of this Academy, it always makes me proud when students graduate to become great Jedi Knights. But it also saddens me when it includes three people who are apart of my family, by blood or not. My two cousins, Danielle and Jesse Skywalker, and Joseph Sanderson, who has become apart of our family over the years, are all graduating from the Academy and I know they will make us all proud as the Jedi Knights they have worked hard to become," Luke began.**

**            Danny smiled at her cousins words, feeling a tear roll down her cheek, and looked up at Joey as he took her hand into his and smiled down at her.**

**            Luke turned toward the students, "When I call your name, you will step forward and I shall knight you. Once everyone has been knighted, you will all ignite the blades of your light sabers and bring them together, followed by the other Jedi Masters and students." He paused, "Jesse Skywalker."**

**            Jesse, Danny's twin brother, stepped forward and walked to Luke's side. He, like all the graduating students, wore his Jedi uniform of a tan color, boots, and a utility belt around his waist. He bowed his head as Luke said, "Jesse Skywalker, you have proven yourself worthy of becoming a Jedi Knight and have passed your tests in doing so." He unclipped his light saber from the belt and put it on Jesse's shoulders, tapping it lightly. "Congratulations, Jesse. You are now a Jedi Knight."**

**            This was repeated for all of the graduates, and Danielle was one of the last to be called. Once everyone had been knighted, the graduates all stood back in line and unclipped their sabers from their belt. A loud _bzz from the sabers was heard and everyone brought their blades together, the Jedi Masters and Knights following once the students had done it._**

**            When everyone had designited their blades, the audience began clapping, as did the Jedi Masters and Knights.**

**            Smiling, Danny looked out at the audience and then at her friends. She hugged her brother and then Joey, kissing him quickly. Once she had done this, she lead them down the steps of the stage and toward where her family was sitting, hugging everyone. It had been a while since she had seen them and she wasn't able to talk to them before the ceremony. The last one she hugged was her foster brother, Rei.**

**            Rei was tall, about six feet at least, had brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wore an outfit of complete black and his saber hung at his side from a belt. After hugging him, she looked up into his proud-big-brother eyes and smiled without saying anything to him. Since they had become friends and then brother and sister, they had shared a bond with each other that no one could break. He wasn't a replacement for her brother, Max, who had died to save her when she was eight years old, other than for being there for her in life, but he was her big brother all the same.**

**            She turned toward her brother and boy friend and they began walking out of the audience chamber and to where there was a reception set up for everyone in the dining hall of the Academy.**


	2. Chapter Two: The Proposal

**Title: The Skywalker Legacy series: Guardian of the Jedi story 2**

Author: JediIllusion ( **Shadowed_Illusions@hotmail.com **) I messed up when I put who it was by, lol…but it's the same person anyway!****

**Rating: PG**

**Genre: Romance, action-adventure, alternate universe**

**Time Period: About ten years before the New Jedi Order**

**Summary: Danielle Skywalker is graduating from the ****Jedi****Academy**** and her life begins to change. R&R!**

**Author's note/Disclaimer: Star Wars doesn't belong to me, and these are all semi-original characters, save for those with the last name Skywalker and Solo. I decided to turn this chapter into a songfic! The song is This I Promise You by N*SYNC. I do not own it, but I love the song! For some odd reason my mind is going blank on whether or not I said what age Danielle is…just for general info, she's twenty-one and Joey is twenty-two.**

**                                                                        Chapter Two:**

**                                                                        The Proposal**

**            After the reception, all of Danny's friends and family went back to Luke and Mara's apartment in the Academy for their own celebration. **

**            Before Danny went to the celebration, she stopped by her room to get changed and quickly do her hair. She wore a short sleeved dress going down to her ankles of a blue color that matched her eyes, high heels, a golden locket, and her hair was pulled back into twists and then it came back into a braid down her back. **

**            She walked into the apartment to see tables with food and drinks set up, music playing in the background, and everyone standing around or sitting talking. She looked around for Jesse and saw him talking with Mica, a Twi'lek, and Alex; she frowned when she didn't see Joey anywhere in the crowd of people.**

**            She was about to call out for him but she felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled around to find herself staring into Joey's blue eyes. **

**            His shoulder length hair looked as though it was wet from taking a shower, pulled back into a ponytail, and he wore a black tuxedo. In one hand he held a small bouquet of roses that he held out for her to take.**

**            Smiling, Danny blushed as she took the roses, "Thank you, Joey. They're beautiful. What are you so dressed up for?"**

**            Joey didn't answer. He took the roses and stepped behind her, pulling the stems off so the roses were long enough to be put in her braid all along it. He then took her hand and looked over at Han, who stood by the record player, and nodded as the introduction to a song began playing. **

**            Danny blinked and listened closely. It was their song…**

**            Joey bowed, her hand still in his, "May I have this dance, Your Highness?"**

**            She nodded and curtsied, smiling brightly, "Yes you may."**

**            Everyone stood back as they began dancing, watching curiously, some couples even dancing themselves.**

**_When the visions around you_**

**_Bring tears to your eyes_**

**_And all that surround you_**

**_Are secrets and lies_**

**_I'll be your strength_**

**_I'll give you hope_**

**_Keeping your faith 'til it's gone_**

**_The one you should call is standing _**

**_Here all alone_**

****

**            Joey put one hand on her waist, the other in her hand and pulled her close, looking down at her, smiling. He dropped the hand on her waist and twirled her around in a circle with the other, smiling brighter as she laughed. He then pulled her back toward him and put his hand back on her waist.**

**_And I will take you in_**

**_My arms and hold you_**

**_Right where you belong_**

**_'Til the day my life is _**

**_Through this I promise you_**

**_This I promise you_**

****

**            "So what's the big occasion? Why are you so dressed up?" Danny asked.**

**            Joey shrugged, grinning, "I'm not telling, not yet."**

**            She raised an eyebrow, "Do I even want to know?"**

**            "I hope so. And I hope you'll like it when you find out."**

**_I love you forever_**

**_In lifetimes before_**

**_And I promise you_**

**_Never will you hurt_**

**_Anymore._****_ I give you_**

**_My word, I give you_**

**_My heart._****_ This is _**

**_A battle we've won_**

**_And with this vow_**

**_Forever has now begun_**

****

**_Just close your eyes_**

**_Each loving day_**

**_And know this feeling_**

**_Won't go away_**

**_'Til the day my life_**

**_Is through this I _**

**_Promise you_**

**_This I promise you_**

****

**_Over and over I fall_**

**_When I hear you call_**

**_Without you in my life_**

**_Baby I just wouldn't be _**

**_Living at all_**

****

**_And I will take you in_**

**_My arms and hold you right where_**

**_You belong 'til the day my life is_**

**_Through this I promise you, baby_**

****

**_Just close your eyes_**

**_Each lovin' day_**

**_And know this feeling won't go away_**

**_Every word I say is true_**

**_This I promise you_**

****

******Joey stared into Danny's eyes and whispered, "I love you, Danielle Skywalker."**

**            "I love you, Joseph Sanderson," she said.**

**_Every word I say_**

**_Is true_**

**_This I promise you_**

**_Ooh, I promise you_**

****

******When the song ended, Joey got down on one knee in front of Danny after letting her hand go and taking something out of his pocket. Danny blinked, wondering what he was doing.**

**            "Danielle Skywalker, I love you. I would love nothing more than to make you my wife and mother of my children…The one I want to grow old with is you. Will you be my wife and marry me?" Joey asked.**

**            He opened a small black box to reveal a beautiful ring with a blue stone in the middle. On the inside of the band was in graved:**

**                                    _Danielle Skywalker_**

**_                                                And _**

**_                                    Joseph Sanderson_**

**_                                    Together forever_**

****

**            Danny put a hand to her mouth for a moment, feeling tears in her eyes. She looked around at her family and friends and saw Rei standing in the corner, grinning, with his arms folded across his chest. She then looked back at Joey.**

**            "I love you too. Yes, I'll marry you, Joey," she said. **

**            Smiling brightly, Joey closed the box and slipped it into his pocket before standing up and picking Danny up by the waist, twirling around, laughing with her. Once he put her down, he used the tip of his finger to tilt her head up and kissed her, slowly but passionately. **

**            Everyone began clapping and Joey took the ring out again, taking her left hand; he slipped the ring onto her finger, then looked at her.**

**            "You've just made me the happiest man alive," Joey whispered.**

**            Danny smiled brightly, "And I was just made the happiest woman alive. I love you so much, Joey…" **

**            "I love you, too."**

**            Joey stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he was lead toward everyone and they were given hugs in congratulations. **

**            Danny smiled and hugged Rei once Joey unwrapped his arms from her waist, then stepped back.**

**            "Congratulations, Danny. I'm very happy for you," Rei said.**

**            "Thanks, Rei. Does this mean you'll be at the wedding?" she asked.**

**            "I'll be the first one there," he answered.**

**            She smiled and knew who she was going to ask to give her away right away. She felt Jesse's presence nearby and turned in Joey's arms to look at him, smiling. She started to say something but stopped, knowing that she didn't have to say anything to him. **

**                                                                        *********

**Author's Note: Ok, I know the ending of this chapter was really kind of crappy and rushed but I really wanted to post it, lol. PLEASE be nice in your reviews! **

   
   
   
  
**__**


End file.
